Incomplete
by fadedlovenotes
Summary: Five years. It had been five long years since that day. The day that Emma broke her own heart, and made the biggest mistake of her life. It was also the day before Draco and Hermione's wedding. Blaise Zabini/Emma Vane


**A/N: My first ever actual fanfiction! All thanks to the lovely and wonderful Jackie, who is the Blaise to my Emma. Also, I'd like to point out that Emma Vane is a real character. She's Romilda Vane's older sister, and she is NOT an OC. I happen to play her in a Tumblr Glee/HP crossover RP, and that is what this fic is inspired by. This is also dedicated to my lovelies, Jackie, Heather and Britta. Enjoy.**

**_Disclaimer:_** I am not JK Rowling, these are not my characters, and I am not affiliated with JK Rowling or Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. Just a fan, bro. Just a fan.

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Incomplete  
><strong>Author:<strong> fadedlovenotes  
><strong>Song:<strong> _Incomplete _- Backstreet Boys  
><strong>Category:<strong> Harry Potter; future!fic  
><strong>Genre(s):<strong> Angst/Romance  
><strong>PairingCharacter(s):** Blaise Zabini/Emma Vane, slight Dramione  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>5,864  
><strong>Summary: <strong>_Five years. It had been five long years since that day. The day that Emma broke her own heart, and made the biggest mistake of her life. It was also the day before Draco and Hermione's wedding.  
><em>**Dedication: **Jackie, Heather & Britta

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Blaise. I just... don't feel the same way," Emma choked out, trying to sound as normal as possible. "It was nice while it lasted, but this just isn't going to work."<p>

She took a calming breath, looking anywhere but at his face as she tried not to cry in front of him. She had to do this. She had to. He was leaving Hogwarts in a month, off to Merlin knows where, and she would be going back home for the summer. Back to her father, and the hell that she called home. She couldn't tell him about the miscarriage, she couldn't tell him about her parents, she couldn't tell him anything. He didn't deserve all of her baggage. This was for the best.

Emma looked up at Blaise one more time, knowing that it would be the last good look she got for a long time. She knew that after this, she'd be avoiding him like the plague. And he probably wouldn't want to see her either. She couldn't really blame him.

"You can't just leave me, Em. Not after I just said I loved you. Why are you doing this?" Blaise said, his voice laced with anger and hurt. Her heart shattered in that moment, and she wished she could take it all back. She wished she could run into his arms and tell him she was sorry and that she did love him, but she couldn't. All she did was take in a shaky breath, and then turned her back on him.

"Goodbye, Blaise," she whispered to him as she walked away, finally letting her tears fall.

* * *

><p>Five years. It had been five long years since that day. The day that Emma broke her own heart, and made the biggest mistake of her life. It was also the day before Draco and Hermione's wedding.<p>

Emma honestly had never thought that the two would tie the knot, but Draco had finally popped the question, and now the time had arrived. She had helped Hermione plan the whole thing, which had served as a nice distraction from everything going on in her own life.

After the war ended and everything settled down, Emma and Hermione had decided to open up a cross between a bookstore and a caf_é_ in Diagon Alley called _Vanger's_. Emma also did some freelance writing for wizarding magazines and publications. She'd even gotten an article or two in for the Daily Prophet. Needless to say, she was doing quite well for herself.

But that didn't help the gaping hole she felt in her life, and in her heart. She felt it wherever she was. No matter who she went out with, or what she did, she felt it. It was like a cloud was hanging over her head constantly, haunting her with every step she took.

She tried to fill the void with family and friends, but nothing worked. She was empty. And deep down, she knew the cause.

Blaise Zabini. Her first and only love.

She had tried to reconnect with him, but nothing had worked. She had box after box filled with letters, all addressed to him, but she'd never had the heart to send them. She didn't feel it was her right to intrude on his life after all this time. Not after what she'd done to him.

She felt pathetic for still loving him after all this time. It had been five years, and although she knew he wasn't settled down with anyone, surely he had moved on, right? He was doing well for himself too. After the war, he and Draco decided to become quidditch players, and with Malfoy family's ties, they both ended up on the Puddlemere United team.

She'd kept tabs on him, whether it was through the tabloids or through Hermione, so she knew that he was at least doing alright for himself. But that didn't stop her from missing him. She missed being in his arms, and just being around him. She thought that her memories of him would fade with time, but all she did was miss him more.

She was missing him more than ever now, and she was nervous as hell knowing that they would have to see each other tomorrow. They'd been in the same room, even fought in the war together since that day, but they hadn't spoken a word to each other. They hadn't touched each other unless they were forced to. They barely even looked at each other.

It was torture for Emma. She'd seen him in the tabloids, he was apparently a ladies man now. A different girl every week, with pictures of him all over the quidditch magazines saying how he was the quidditch world's 'most eligible bachelor'. She knew that he wouldn't bring a date to the wedding, however, since he was the best man and she was the maid of honor, and Draco and Hermione had requested that they not bring dates so they could focus on their duties. She was relieved at that, secretly thanking her lucky stars for her best mate since she knew Hermione had made that specific request on her behalf, knowing that it would hurt her to see him bring someone else. But that wouldn't stop him from leaving with someone else. And she knew that would kill her.

She wasn't sure she could do it. But she knew she had to, seeing as it was her best mate's wedding and she was the maid of honor. She was hoping she would be better prepared by this point, but she was anything but. She paced the floor in the living room of her flat, the one she lived in all by herself. It's emptiness mocked her sometimes, reminding her how alone she was. It was well past the time she should've been to sleep, but she couldn't seem to get any rest. The closer the day got, the more nervous she was, and the less sleep she was able to get.

_Bags under my eyes, that'll show him what he's missing, _she thought sarcastically as she made her way to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. With a wave of her wand, the teapot filled itself with water and sat itself on top of the now lit stove. She sat down at the table as she waited for the teapot to signal the water was ready, thinking about how everything had changed so much in five years.

It seemed as if everyone was happy, except for her. Draco and Hermione were getting married. Romie and Puck had already tied the knot, and had a beautiful baby boy. Her nephew was adorable, even though Puck insisted on keeping his hair constantly shaved in a mohawk. Most of their school friends had either settled down, or were in committed relationships by now. And the ones that weren't, well, they were dating around. She wasn't though. All she did was miss Blaise while everyone else moved on with their lives.

She had regretted leaving him as soon as she'd done it. It was the one thing in her life that she wished she could change, or take back. It wasn't as if she hadn't tried to move on, because she had. She had gone out on countless dates. Hermione, Draco, Romie, hell, even Puck had set her up on blind dates with single blokes they knew. She'd even seen some of them regularly, nearly made it official with a couple of them. They had all been nice enough, but they weren't _him_. They weren't Blaise. And she knew that she couldn't lead them on when all she could think of was the one she'd let go.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the teapot hissing at her, signaling that the water was ready. She got up and put a teabag in her mug, before pouring the water over it and letting it steep. She sat down again, trying to clear her thoughts, or at least think of happier ones.

She was happy for her friends, she really was. They all deserved to be happy. But what she didn't understand, was why she couldn't be happy as well. She was finally free of her father, these were supposed to be her golden days. So why wasn't she happy? Why did she constantly ache for someone she could never have again?

After she finished her tea, she sighed and finally dragged herself to her empty bed. She tried to ignore the pain in her chest and the tears welling up in her eyes as she forced herself to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning came far too soon, and she found herself dreading the day ahead. She was happy for Hermione and Draco, she really was, but she was terrified of seeing Blaise again. He had skipped the rehearsal dinner, claiming that he had some important things to take care of, but she had a feeling that he'd just wanted to get out of it to avoid seeing her. She couldn't really blame him, either.<p>

She got herself dressed and ready, making sure to get everything she needed for the wedding preparations. As soon as she was ready, she floo'd over to Malfoy Manor, where she was greeted by a rather chipper looking house elf.

"May Dippy help Miss?"

"Hello Dippy, I'm Emma Vane, the maid of honor. Has Hermione arrived yet?"

"Oh yes, Dippy will show Miss Emma where to find Miss Hermione!"

She nodded to the elf before he began to lead her through the house, which seemed even larger on the inside than it did outside. Thankfully, the wedding would be held outside in the expansive garden, though all of the preparations would be done inside. When they finally reached their destination, Dippy bowed to her and then disappeared with a snap of his finger. Emma knocked on the door, just in case Hermione happened to be indecent, before opening it and going inside.

She sighed with relief when she saw Hermione, who seemed a bit nervous herself, sitting next to Narcissa Malfoy and her own mother, Jane Granger. "Mrs. Malfoy, Mrs. Granger, the future Mrs. Draco Malfoy," Emma said in greeting to them all.

"Hello, Emma! Very nice to see you again. We'll leave you two alone for girl talk and such while you wait for the other bridesmaids to get here," Jane said in reply.

"Yes, we must be off. We have some last minute preparations we need to take care of," Narcissa added, as they both got up and began to move towards the door. Emma waved them off, almost shaking her head at Narcissa, who was obviously trying to hide her displeasure at being forced to associate with a muggle.

"So how are you feeling? And where are the others?" Emma asked once the mothers of the groom and bride had left the room.

"Oh, fine. And I'm not sure, they should be here soon. How are _you_? Are you nervous?"

"Oh, hush. I should be asking you that."

"Yes, but I'm fine. Now answer the question, Emma Nicole Vane!"

Emma narrowed her eyes at Hermione, before replying. "Don't middle name me, Hermione Jane Granger! But if you must know, I'm... dealing. I'll be fine."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her best mate, knowing full well that she was only teetering on the truth. She got up and walked over to Emma, wrapping her arms around the girl. "Everything will be fine. You can do this."

Emma rolled her eyes. Why was Hermione the one comforting _her_ on her own wedding day? Though she couldn't help but love her for it, especially since she really did need the extra support. "Thanks, 'Mione. Now can we please focus on you now? This is _your _wedding day, for Merlin's sake!"

They both laughed and began to get Hermione ready, first doing her makeup then doing her hair. She was incredibly glad that they were witches, so that they could just do charms instead of actually having to put that much effort into it all. She honestly didn't know how muggles got by without magic. _Probably the same way that you get by without Blaise. Always having the feeling that something is missing,_ she thought. She winced, before shoving all Blaise-related thoughts out of her mind for the time being and focusing on getting Hermione ready for her big day.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the other bridesmaids, which consisted of Romilda Puckerman ne<em>é<em> Vane, Katie Nott ne_é_ Bell, and Ginny Weasley, had all arrived. They were still in the same room, but they were all done up and ready for the wedding. The excitement felt by everyone in the room was nearly palpable.

Emma was probably the most nervous one in the room, including the bride. She knew that she would have to walk down the aisle with Blaise, and she was extremely anxious about that. As if one cue, her sister showed up right next to her.

"You'll be fine, Ems. Just relax," Romie said to her, putting an arm around her sister's shoulder.

She nodded, taking a deep breath before letting it out and looking at her sister appreciatively. "Thank you," she whispered.

After a few more minutes, it was time to start getting ready for the ceremony and move to the holding room where they would meet the groomsmen and wait with them until everyone was seated and they were ready to start. Emma's hands began shaking as they made their way there, knowing that Blaise would be waiting when she got there. She felt a little awkward, since everyone else was paired off except for herself and Blaise, even though they were a former couple.

She bit her lip as she entered the room, spotting him almost immediately. Though he had changed a bit, he still looked exactly the same, only older. They locked eyes for a split second, and her heart stopped. It was almost as if it hadn't been years since they'd been in the same room. Everything around them stopped, and she wished more than anything else that they had gone as a couple. That this was some kind of alternate universe where she'd never made that horrible mistake, and they were still together. But then he looked away, and reality set in. She had broken his heart and her own, and made the worst mistake of her life. It was real, and she was still living with the consequences.

She took in a shaky breath, trying to compose herself as she repeated in her mind that today was about Hermione, not her. She refused to let this be about her. She looked around the room, as everyone had found their significant other and were socializing amongst themselves. Romie and Puck, Katie and Theo, Ginny and Harry. All happy couples. She tried not to be jealous of them, but she couldn't help it. She wished that she and Blaise were among those happy couples. The only people left by themselves were Blaise, Emma, and Hermione since Draco wasn't allowed to see her until she walked down the aisle.

Emma walked over to Hermione and waited with her, glad that she wasn't the only one without a significant other to wait with. As she spoke with Hermione, she could still feel that pull she always felt when Blaise was in the room. The feeling that she was tethered to him somehow, like she needed to be near him. She used to love that feeling, but now she hated it. She wished it would disappear, because all it was doing was making things worse. She kept stealing glances every now and again, but stopped after Hermione wiggled her eyebrows at her and tried to get her to go talk to him, which she blatantly refused. He wouldn't want to talk to her. They hadn't spoken more than a few words to each other in five years.

When they finally said it was time, they all got in formation, Ginny and Harry going first. She was actually surprised Harry was even in the wedding. She knew Draco still didn't like him at all, and only put up with him in social situations because of Hermione. She assumed Hermione must've either bribed or begged, though she personally thought it was the former.

After Ginny and Harry finished, Katie and Theo made their way down the aisle, followed shortly by Romie and Puck. Then it was her and Blaise's turn. She took a deep breath, looking down at his arm that was held out for her to take, which was standard procedure. She forced herself not to look at him as she took his arm, feeling the tension between them as they touched, making their way slowly down the aisle. When they finally reached the designated point, she chanced a look at him, before they parted ways and stood on opposite sides of where the groom and Ministry official were standing.

She forced herself not to think of Blaise as she watched Hermione finally take her walk down the aisle, looking completely gorgeous in her dress. The entire wedding, including her gown, was simple yet elegant. She was a timeless beauty, and the whole ceremony was nothing but classy. She almost wanted to cry, but she took a look at the crowd and saw that Jane Granger was doing enough of that for everyone. The look on Draco's face as Hermione walked down the aisle was priceless, like he'd never seen such beauty before in his entire life. She only wished that Blaise would look at her the same way.

The ceremony proceeded, with Hermione and Draco staring into each other's eyes the entire time, while Jane was crying a river from hers. Emma tried to keep her own away from Blaise, but failed miserably, happening to lock eyes with him a few times.

"...Then I declare you bonded for life," the Ministry official finally said once the ceremony was coming to a close, before Draco and Hermione kissed, and everyone proceeded to clap and cheer for them. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she clapped for them. She looked over at Blaise for a split second, noticing that he was smiling and clapping as well, but his smile faded when he caught sight of her. Her own smile faded a bit, but she was quick to replace it with a fake one, trying to act like it'd never happened, even though it had stung pretty badly.

Now that the ceremony had ended, they were all ushered inside to a huge ballroom-like room where they were holding the reception. The wedding party had a table to themselves, and were all seated in couples, much to Emma's dismay. As much as she wanted to be close to Blaise, she didn't want him to feel uncomfortable. Plus, being so close to him made her lose focus on everything else.

Most of the reception was a blur, up until it was time for people to make their toasts. First up, was Blaise. She bit her lip as he stood up from his seat next to her, and gracefully clanked his spoon up against his champagne glass. She noticed the way he glanced at her before diverting his gaze towards the bride and groom before he spoke.

"Love is a charade," he began, hearing a collective gasp from the crowd at his beginning words. "Or at least that's what I thought up until I saw Draco and Hermione together. If anyone deserves to be in love and happy, it's these two. And I know if anyone can make it in this cold, cruel world, it's them."

Everyone clapped, although it was unspoken, yet understood that his speech had a hint of bitterness to it. Yet it still managed to get the job done.

Emma was now up for hers, and even though she had prepared and prepared her speech, she couldn't think of a single word she had planned to say. She decided to just wing it as she stood up, her knees almost buckling under her from her nervousness, but somehow she managed to stay upright. She glanced at the crowd, then at Blaise, before finally directing her attention towards the bride and groom.

"They say that if you love until it hurts, there can be no more hurt, only love. When two people are meant for each other, things aren't going to be easy. There's going to be a lot of hardships, and things are going to hurt sometimes. But if you're really meant to be together, you'll find a way through it all. And all of the pain and struggle will be worth it, because you have each other." She paused a second, glancing for a millisecond at Blaise before looking back at Draco and Hermione. "I know you both, and I know that you've been through a lot already. But I also know that if anyone can make it through the bad times as well as the good, it's you. I wish you both nothing but the best, and I know that this is just the start of a long and happy life together."

She lifted her glass towards the bride and groom as the crowd began to clap, before sitting back down in her chair. She couldn't bring herself to chance a look at Blaise, but she felt his presence near her, and she could feel the weight of his gaze on her.

The rest of the toasts went by pretty quickly, mostly because all she could think about was Blaise. She wondered what he was thinking, or if he was thinking about her. She wondered if he had caught that she was indirectly referencing to the two of them in her speech. Although she was almost positive that he had, due to the fact that he had stared at the side of her head for a good five minutes afterwards.

Before she knew it, it was time for the dances. She watched as Draco and Hermione moved to the middle of the dance floor as the beginning chords to Only You Can Love Me This Way by a muggle musician named Keith Urban began playing. Draco looked a bit awkward as they began dancing, but the longer they danced, the less he focused on actually dancing and the more he focused on her. It was cute the way that they seemed so entranced, like no one else was in the room besides the two of them. They really were made for each other.

Emma chanced a look at Blaise, who was looking at Draco and Hermione. She studied his face for a moment, wanting to remember this moment since she knew that she probably wouldn't get another one after this. He glanced over at her, catching her looking at him and she looked away quickly, trying to play off the fact that she'd just been staring at him.

The next dance was the dance between the bride and the father of the bride, which Emma spent drinking from her champagne flute, and trying to ignore the glances she was getting from Blaise. She could feel it every time he looked at her, and she wondered if he could feel it when she looked at him as well. She hoped not, or he probably thought she was creepy for her previous staring.

After that dance was over, the next song came on, and they signaled for the wedding party to all have a dance together, before everyone else could officially start dancing. Kiss Me by muggle artist Jason Walker began playing, and Emma got up from her seat and grabbed Blaise's arm that he held out for her, before they made their way to the dance floor.

Emma was nervous at being this close to Blaise, but she still wrapped her arms around him, despite her shaky hands. She bit her lip when he put his arms around her waist and they began swaying. She looked at the other couples in the wedding party, not wanting to look up at Blaise quite yet, and noticed that they all seemed so in love.

She tore her gaze away from the other couples, taking in a deep breath before shifting her gaze up to Blaise. He was looking at her with a curious expression, although she could sense a hint of something else there. Resentment, maybe? She wasn't sure, but whatever it was made her slightly uneasy. Being this close to him threw her off, and her thoughts were in disarray. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his, almost getting lost in their blue depths.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before she could stop herself.

She noticed that he looked a bit confused at first, but mostly taken aback, then almost angry. She knew she shouldn't have said anything, but she couldn't help it. She meant it, with all of her heart. When he said nothing she continued, while she still had the chance.

"When you told me you loved me, I was scared. I was a scared little girl, in love for the first time, and I had so many things going on in my life, so I ran. But I lied to you that day, and I lied to myself in thinking that I could live without you. There's so much more, but if I only get the chance to say this much, that's enough. I loved you then, just like I love you now, and I will love you until the day that I die," she finished, trying to keep the tears that were welling up in her eyes from spilling over.

"Emma..." Blaise choked out, before just staring at her for a minute, obviously trying to think of a proper response.

Then the song ended.

All of the couples on the dancefloor dispersed, while everyone else began crowding around, finally able to dance freely. Emma looked around, wiping away the single tear that fell from her eyes, before putting some space between the two. "I'm sorry," she repeated her earlier statement, before walking away from him again.

She walked out of the room and into the hallway, which was thankfully vacant, before letting her tears flow freely. Why did she do that? He probably thought she was completely pathetic. So pathetic that she'd rendered him speechless.

She began to walk down the corridor, not really sure where exactly she was going, but knowing that she needed some fresh air. Before she was able to make it very far, she heard footsteps behind her and then felt a hand grab hers and spin her around. She almost lost her balance, but managed to catch herself before finding herself standing right in front of Blaise.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he asked angrily.

She just looked at him, confused, tears still streaming down her face, unable to come up with a proper response.

"You can't just come up to me after five bloody years and think it's okay to say you're sorry and tell me you love me!" he added, getting closer to her, still obviously angry, although his voice was also laced with pain.

"I'm sorry," Emma choked out, not sure what else to say.

After a minute of staring each other down, Blaise seemed to calm down a bit.

"You said there was more. Tell me," he said in a distant voice, as if he was distracted.

"I, uh," she began, slightly taken aback that he actually wanted to listen to what she had to say. It'd been five years, after all. He deserved an explanation, but she thought he would've not cared by then. But still, she continued. "I was pregnant. Or, I had been... before. I had a miscarriage. I didn't tell you because I was scared. And I had family problems, at home. My Dad basically made life living hell for Romie and me. And you were leaving Hogwarts, and I just... I got scared, okay? I'm sorry," she choked out, the tears streaming down her face at a rapid pace now.

"Fuck," Blaise started, seemingly unable to process this new information.

"Wait. There's more," Emma started before he had the chance to say anything else, feeling like there was more she needed to say. She moved closer, locking eyes with him, before moving both of her hands to each side of his face. "I regretted it as soon as I'd done it. Letting you go was the biggest mistake of my life, and if I could take it back, I would in a heartbeat. When you told me you loved me, I didn't think anyone was capable of loving me. And I was so terrified, that I turned my back and you, and I'm so sorry."

"Emma.."

"No, wait. Blaise, I miss you every day. I tell everyone that I'm over it, that I'm moving on with my life, and I've tried. Merlin, have I tried. But I just can't let go of you. Without you, I'm incomplete. There's a piece of me missing, and it's you. I love you, Blaise. I loved you then, and I love you now," she finished, her voice full of emotion. Before he could say anything, she pressed her lips to his.

He was unresponsive at first, but then he returned the kiss, with fervor. It was stopped short, however, when he pulled away a moment later.

"Bloody hell, Emma! You can't just ambush me like this. How is any of this okay? You bloody well left me! After I told you I loved you! And you were fucking pregnant and didn't tell me? Fuck," he said as he moved away from her and began pacing the floor in front of her.

She tilted her head in confusion, not really sure what to do at that point but wait and see what he would do.

"This isn't fair. You can't just come back and mind fuck me like this. I've been trying to get you out of my head for five years, and then you just come back and... this! I was fine resenting you, but this? Do you expect everything to just be okay?" he asked, finally stopping his pacing and standing in front of her.

"No, of course not!" she started, before she was cut off and pushed up against the wall. Before she even knew what was happening, his lips were on hers, and his hands were wrapping around her waist. Once she actually processed what was happening, she returned the kiss, bringing her hands up to wrap around his neck. She had missed this so much, the feeling of his lips on hers. Or just being this close to him in general.

All too soon, he pulled away from the kiss, pressing his forehead against hers as he looked her in the eyes. She looked up at him wide-eyed, confused as to what was going through his mind at that moment. They stared at each other for a moment before he brought a hand up to the side of her face and stroked it gently.

"You're mad, you know that? But I love you, too. All this time I was resenting you for leaving me, but most of all, I just missed you."

"I missed you too, so much," Emma replied with a smile, almost wanting to pinch herself to make sure she was awake.

"This doesn't mean that everything is okay with us. Or that there will even be an us. We have a lot to work through before we get to that point, but we'll see," Blaise said, trying to look serious, but the corners of his mouth lifting up slightly.

"That's good enough for me," Emma replied, before pressing her lips to his once more.

She felt him lean into it, pressing his body closer to hers and deepening the kiss. She brought her hands up to run through his hair, reveling in the feeling of being this close to him.

"Yes!" she heard a voice say from off to the side, causing both her and Blaise to break their kiss and look to see who it was.

Standing not too far from them, was none other than Draco and Hermione, the latter being the source of the voice.

"I believe you owe me ten galleons, Draco," Hermione said, looking over to her new husband with a smug look.

Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head, not moving from her spot wedged between Blaise and the wall. "You bet on us? Really, mate?" Blaise asked Draco with a raised brow.

Draco shrugged, trying to keep a smirk off of his face but failing. "Nice speeches, by the way," he said to the two of them, causing the group of them to laugh.

"So are you lot coming back to the reception or what?" Hermione asked, gesturing towards Blaise and Emma.

Emma looked at Blaise with a raised eyebrow, before saying, "I am if you are."

"Yeah, let's go," Blaise replied, moving away from Emma and grabbing her hand instead.

Emma couldn't help the stupid grin that crossed her face at that, wanting to almost jump with joy as they all made their way back to the party. She knew that they had a lot to work through, and it would take a long time for them to get past their issues and be stable, but she was willing to be patient and work through it because she loved him. And after five long years, she knew that he still loved her too.


End file.
